I'll Be There
by prettyinpink987
Summary: Through their pain they found each other. Hermione has suffered a terrible loss and Draco Malfoy has suffered a terrible life. Through everything they manage to learn about each other and that you can find comfort and maybe love even with your own enemy
1. Chapter 1

Well, hello! So I've started a new story. I am trying to get I was only seventeen a little more not so repetitive and dead-endish? But this one I think I have kinda going in head like a movie and I know what should happen, and everything!(: so I hope you like it!

disclaimer: I own nothing except the the story idea and stuff, yeahh etc. etc.

* * *

The fog settled low on the dead, brown grass that cold November morning. There was no life anywhere. The trees had no leaves, the grass had no hint of green, every step you took there was soft "crunch" underneath your feet. All of the birds had flown away from their nests, and the worms stayed way under the hard surface.

Hermione Granger pulled her double breasted coat in closer to her trying to stay warm. She stood looking down on a cold, gray, headstone reading the words over and over again in her head. _"Ronald Bilius Weasley. Amazing husband, father, best friend, son, and brother. You may be gone from our world but you will never leave our hearts. You are missed and you will be loved forever." _

Hermione held in her tears. She got very good at it. She had those words going through her mind over and over like a song that would never get out of her head.

After a while she finally decided to leave when she saw a small burial service going on. She could only see the silhouettes of a grieving woman and a tall standing man. "I know what you are going through." She whispered to herself. Then the man looked over at her. "Did he hear me?" she thought. He looked at her for a minute and then looked down at the grave again. His stare made Hermione uncomfortable.

Hermione was walking back folding her arms when she heard a crunch on the ground coming from some other feet than her own. She stopped and turned around quickly with her wand whipped out. She could barely see past her nose with the fog rising, but she could feel someone around her.

"I knew it was you Granger." A soft, but menacing voice said out of the fog that had lifted into the air and swalloed everything surrounding the grave yard.

"Who are you?" Hermione said squinting her eyes and tilting her head in a attempt to look through the fog.

"Come on Granger,"

After a puse she finally realized who it was. "Malfoy?"

"Bingo." Draco said and took a few steps toward her.

"What are you doing here?" She said taken aback

"Burying a _distant relative_." He said bored

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be it was no one special."

There was a long pause. Draco and Hermione stood there uncomfortably until Hermione gave a weak smile and turned to leave.

"What were you doing here?" Draco said takeing a step toward her.

"Visiting." She tried to leave again

"Who?"

Hermione turned around to face him. "None of your business Malofy and I really don't understand why I am standing her wasting my time with someone I haven't wanted contact with since we left school eight years ago." she replied flippantly.

"No need to get snotty Granger. I was just trying to be polite." Hermione huffed and turned around hoping it was the last time. "Just so you know I'm not the same guy I was when I we were in school!" He shouted to her as she walked away briskly. There was a pop and Draco was left alone.

**ooo**

"You will never guess who I saw today." Hermione told Ginny as she set down a plate of cookies and two mugs of tea.

Ginny and Hermione had become best friends and even closer since Ron had died. Ginny had a very demanding job playing Quidditch professionally they hadn't seen each other since the spring. Ginny and Harry got married two years after they left school.

"Who?" Ginny said with her mouth stuffed with a cookie.

"Two words. Draco. Malfoy."

Ginny choked on her cookie as she spoke. "Malfoy?!" Hermione patted her on the back trying to get her to stop spraying half chewed cookie chunks all over the kitchen table.

"Yes Malfoy. It was so strange. He said he was burying a relative."

"You were at the cemetery?"

"Yes. I hadn't been in a while and his flowers were dead so I thought I bring some new ones. I jus-"

"Wanted to torture yourself some more?" Ginny said finishing her sentence.

"No. I just I don't know. I wanted to visit is all."

"It's been two years Hermione. You are in a slump!"

"It's been two years but we were in love for seven years. That is from seventh year. I can't just let go that easy. I don't want to forget about him and I certainly don't want Rose to forget about him either." Hermione walked over to the window and lifted the thin white curtain to get a better look at her daughter playing with their large, brown spotted dog in the yard.

"I know, but you can't let her see you sad all the time." Ginny said putting a hand on her friends shoulder.

"I'm not always sad I'm just not always happy. I need some more time. And besides even if I wanted to get back out there I wouldn't know where to start! And my job is pretty demanding I'm having a hard enough trying to be with Rose as much as I can." Hermione turned around to face Ginny.

Hermione had become head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement . She is the first and youngest woman to hold the position in the department. She is also became part of the Wizengamot. She eradicated the old laws biased in favor of pure-bloods. She was very successful everything was looking bright with her husband, and growing family until Ron died.

"Well, how about Draco Malfoy?!" Ginny laughed.

"Anyone but him!" They both laughed.

"Well, just give it a thought I mean you may need more time but at least you try." Ginny said grabbing her bag and stepped into the fire place.

**ooo**

Draco walked into his dark house and flopped onto a near-by leather chair.

He flicked his wand and a fire was lit.

"Why so glum?" A slick voice said from the shadows. Draco jumped out of his chair. A slim, curved figure stepped into the light.

"Pansy! What the fuck?! Why are you here?" Draco said defensively

"I wanted to check on you is all. After today I thought you would need a friend. Or two. Blaise is on his way."

"I don't need comforting. I'm perfectly fine. See." Draco stood up. He winced trying to make it look like a smile and pointed to his mouth. He looked like he was in pain, or getting a very uncomfortable check up at the doctor's office.

"Oh yeah you look like one big bowl of freaking sunshine." Pansy replied flippantly.

She walked around flicking the lights on with her wand.

Pansy and Draco had become best friends after she had gotten over the most pathetic crush she had on Draco in school. After Pansy's parents died the Malfoy's became her family. Death somehow brought people closer together.

She had a black bob, and wore her favorite turquoise heels with a black pencil skirt and a white blouse. Draco sometimes wishes he hadn't blown his chance with her, but realizes that she is his best friend and she is his other best friend's girlfriend.

"Look Pans, I am really beat. And You don't have to come check on me all the time. I can take care of myself."

"But your-" Draco put up his hand stopping her from finishing that sentence.

"Look I don't need comforting I just need to get caught up on my work. My mother grieving and coming to me has gotten me behind."

"Please. You didn't miss anything. Nothing exciting has happened. The goblins aren't very happy nothing has been found. But the ministry is pleased nothing is going wrong." Pansy said waving her hand in the air carelessly.

"That is not what I was told. The goblins were being very generous with the few days they gave me and the ministry was not only happy about my family's loss they need me back. You're not a good actress Pans."

"I try at least. Besides the Ministry gave you a few extra days. You can't just listen to Gringotts you know." Pansy said in a bossy voice with her hands firmly on her hips.

Draco and Pansy work together as curse breakers. They worked for Gringotts and the ministry trying to keep people safe and giving gold to Gringotts. It is one of the most dangerous jobs and a lot of witches and wizards are killed while on the job.

Draco sighed not giving her words a second thought. "Well, tell me about this Blishwick Mansion. One of them at least. And we belong mostly to Gringotts."

"It is high security. There were er_ are_ tons of curses protecting the inside instead of the out. There is something in there that isn't supposed to be found. The rest of have tried to break them but all we get are bursts of lightning. WE almost lost half the team." Pansy said exhausted and threw herself onto a long sofa.

"I'll be back tomorrow and hopefully the curses and things will be broken." Draco said dully

"Yes, I don't know how we could manage without you!" She said putting the back of her hand delicately on her forehead.

"Stop being such a smart ass."

Just as the words came out of his mouth out came Blaise from the fireplace.

Blaise was an auror for the ministry and was one of the best on the force. He wore a long black coat, with a plain white shirt and black slacks. His dark skin in the dim light of the fire made his features look hard.

"Good evening all." Blaise said politly bowing his head.

"Blaise!" Pansy shrieked as she jumped up to kiss him lightly on the cheek.

"Hi Blaise."

"How's your mother Draco?"

"Better now that the funeral is over with." Draco said getting up to fix himself a drink.

"That's good."

"Yeah. Want one?" Draco said pointing to down at the bar in the corner.

"No. I can't stay long I have some business at the ministry I have to take care of-"

Pansy gave a whimper and clasped her hands tightly togehter.

Blaise rolled his eyes and sighed. "_And_ me and Pans are going out to dinner."

Pansy gave a sigh of relief, unclasped her hands and smiled big.

The fire cracked and let out some sparks as the three sat in uncomfortable silence for a few moments until Blaise said goodbye and with a pop was gone. A few more moments later Pansy left saying she still needed to get ready. Draco was left alone.

He flicked his wand and the lights died out except for the fire. It glowed against his pale skin and gave the furniture large shadows.

Draco was left with his thoughts. They were mostly about work and in the back of his wandering mind the picture of Hermione Granger in the cemetary became clearer. He wondered for a few seconds why she had been there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter! Read and Review please**

* * *

The moon shined onto the porch brightly. The silence was growing as the wind died down, and all the children in the neighborhood went inside as the street lights flickered on. The stars were brighter than ever when the tiny community went to sleep.

A little girl with flaming red pigtails full of bouncy curls ran up the steps to her front porch and jumped on her mother's lap.

"Hi Rose." Hermione said smiling down at her daughter as she rested on her lap.

"Hi mum." Rose said quietly and muffled as she tried to get the right sounds out of her mouth being a beginner at speech.

Rose was Hermione's daughter. She was two years old and full of life. She had Ron Weasley's flaming red hair and eyes. She also had Hermione's curls of hair. Rose looked a lot like her father, and acted a lot like her mother.

"It's time for bed and bath" Rose's mother said lifting her into the air and on her hip.

Unlike most children her age Rose just shook her head yes and let her mother bathe her peacefully.

Hermione carried the tired little girl to her room and picked out a cute pink, one piece, footie ensemble for pajamas. Rose was laid in her bed full of stuffed animals and blankets.

"Mommyy, tell me a stowy. Peas." Rose whispered underneath her pink bed sheet.

"About what?" Hermione asked tucking in her daughter gently and snugly.

"Daddy" the little girl said yawning at the same time.

Before Hermione could even start to tell her daughter about her father Rose was already sound asleep. Hermione kissed the little one on the forehead and turned out the light.

She felt relieved in a way to not tell about Ron. Some days it was just to hard to talk about let alone to her own daughter. Hermione sometimes felt that Ron would just come running through the door to greet the two girls after a long day at work.

_"Hermione?!" Ron yelled out as he walked through the front door. He looked around at the bright colored walls, and looked up the staircase that greeted you when you walked through the front door._

_Hermione peeked her head through the kitchen door and smiled big. She dropped everything and ran to greet her husband._

_"Hello! Long day at work?" Hermione said grabbing Ron into a warm embrace._

_"Yes, but now I'm home. Where's Rosie?" Ron said letting go of his wife and looked everywhere to find his one year old daughter._

_"She is in the kitchen Ron." Hermione pointed toward the big wooden, swinging door that separated the kitchen and the dining room. Then, before Hermione could say anything else Ron was gone._

_"Hi Rosie." Ron said smiling so bright the moon was jealous. _

_Rose just sat in her blue and pink high chair smiling and laughing, playing with her cereal. Ron lifted her out of her chair and spun with her around the room. _

_Ron loved his little daughter with everything he had. He loved his wife with all his heart. He loved his life period. Nothing would take him away from it._

Hermione snapped out of the memory when she heard a loud knocking at the door. She rushed over to answer it scared it would wake up the sleeping child upstairs.

"Yes what is it?!" Hermione shouted in a whisper as she opened the door slowly. "Oh, Harry!" Hermione said surprised and apologetic. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else." She said taking him into a big, tight hug.

"Who did you think it was?" Harry said as the two let go.

"I don't know. Not you." she said softly.

"Where's Rose?" He said looking around the room as if he had never set foot in it.

"Upstairs sleeping. She was worn out from playing all day. Uhm, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny told me you went to the cemetary today and I was just coming to see if you were alright."

"Harry, you and Ginny worry too much. I'm fine. Ron needed some new flowers and I gave him some." Hermione said defensively. "I'm fine. Really." There was a long pause. "Uhm, do want something to drink, eat, anything?"

"Oh, no I should be getting home James must be driving Ginny mad." He smiled at his friend and headed for the door. He stopped as his hand touched the door knob. "You have no idea how sorry I still am. I only wish I could take it back. I want you to forgive me, I know you said it would take a while but I just want to say that I still am sorry. Everyday I think of him and that night." Harry said repently "I'm sorry." He was gone.

Hermione strongly hated those visits.

Hermione tried not to hate anything. She tried but couldn't do it.

**ooo**

_Draco Malfoy's flat._

The fire dimmed, the room grew darker, and Malfoy sleeping on the leather couch, drink in hand. His snores were soft and were drowned out by the cracking of the tiny flames. Malfoy's face contorted as his right foot twitched.

_"Son, I have never been more ashamed of you, or anyone else, in my entire life. You're nothing, worthless, and don't let your mother tell you otherwise." Lucius Malfoy drew his wand, and a bloodthirsty look in his cold, dead eyes. "If I shall die, then you shall too." He whispered in Draco's ear. _

_It gave Draco a chill down his spine. His father's voice made his eardrum's want to shatter so he wouldn't have to hear it anymore. His father's touch made him want to go numb. The hate he had for his father engulfed Draco. _

_Draco searched his pockets for his own wand but found nothing except a snake. His left forearm burned with agonizing pain. He wrenched up his shirt sleeve and fell over. The dark mark was showing jet black. "What the-"_

_"Yes, Draco go and make me proud or stay and continue to shame the Malfoy name and DIE." Lucius pointed his wand at the door that appeared behind Draco. The only thing Draco could think to do was spit. He spit right on his father's feet. _

_"No. You're dead!"_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The intense green light shot from the tip of the wand and hit Draco right in between the eyes._

"NO!" Draco screamed as he jolted upright. He threw his drink straight in the air and it landed on his lap. "Crap!" He shouted to himself. He wiped the cold sweat off of his forehead and got off the couch. Dreams feel real to Draco. No matter how many times he says they aren't real life he still believes he will get hurt. Draco's psychologist, Charles Callidus, tells him to let go of all the negative feelings before he goes to sleep by writing it down, but Draco thinks his therapist is mad. Psycology: Study of the soul. Draco scoffed at the thought. He only goes to make his mother and Pansy happy.

"Damn!" Draco whispered to himself. He looked at his watch on his left wrist and saw that it was already nine o'clock. He had an appointment with his psychologist at nine. "Every day I'm late!" Not that he actually cared about being late.

Draco brushed his teeth, changed his clothes and flooed to the office.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy." a ginger witch smiled as he stepped into the large waiting room. "Dr. Callidus will see you in a moment." The witch sat at her desk and waved her hand to a chair beside her desk.

"Thank you." Draco said cooly looking around at the four sea foam green walls. There was a rectangular desk by the fireplace, eight chairs evenly spread out through the room, and a sad looking plant on the floor. It was anything but encouraging.

"Is there anything I can get you?" The receptionist asked eagerly. She had the most pathetic crush on Draco. Every appointment she would have him wait a few minutes, no matter how late he was, just to get a few words in to him hoping he would show some type of interest. He didn't.

"No. Nothing." Draco said leaning back in his chair.

"Okay. Well the Dr. will see you now." She pointed to the door.

"Thanks." He said getting up. He walked slowly to the brown door and pushed through.

"Ah. Mr. Malfoy late again. But I presume that Piper kept you busy though." Charles Callidus was a tall, dark haired man with glasses that stayed on the edge of his nose. He smiled most of the time and carried a note pad that was always being written in. Draco thought that he just doodled because he never flipped the page or he wrote terribly small.

"Yes. I also woke up late." Draco said taking a seat in a brown leather chair that looked comfortable but was as hard as a rock.

"Hmm, I see" Callidus scribbled something down. "Why did you wake up late?"

"I fell asleep on the couch, uhm reading and I just didn't wake up okay." Draco lied. He never woke up on time when he had horrible dreams the night before. It was like the dreams kept him asleep for as long as they could. They trapped him in his mind.

"Right." More scribbling. "Any dreams?"

"Yes." Draco wanted to lie and say no, but he knew that it would just cause the session to be longer and Charles Callidus would get it out of him anyway.

"About what?"

"My father."

"What happened?"

"Nothing." He lied.

"That is not true." Callidus said dully. He didn't have to fight with Draco to get the truth.

"Fine. Something happened. But I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?" Dr. Callidus said leaning forward.

"Because it is personal."

"Yes, i suppose so but it doesn't help to keep things bottled up inside."

How cliche Draco thought. The way Callidus stayed calm all the time drove him insane! He wouldn't fight back. Draco wanted to make him angry just to start a fight, but every time he tried, nothing. Nothing at all except a caring look and pen writing away. So if he wouldn't fight with Draco, Draco would give in and tell him.

"Fine. He KILLED ME! Okay?" Draco shouted pulling on his blond hair.

"Now we are getting somewhere."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Draco snapped back maliciously

"Why did he kill you?"

"Because I-I-I shame him. I wouldn't go when the mark burned."

"Could you feel the burning in your forearm?" Callidus wrote something down quickly.

"Yes, I think so. Well in my dream I could."

"But you don't know if there was real burning sensation?"

More writing.

"I don't know."

More writing in the yellow note pad.

"How were you when you woke up?"

"I was fine." Draco shrugged

"Is it hard to deal with? Your father. Your mother is grieving but you don't shed a single tear."

"I'm fine with it all. I console my mother of course. She loved my father, but I don't think I could grieve for someone who wouldn't grieve for me if our roles were switched." Draco felt strange relief saying that.

"Now we are really getting somewhere!" Charles Callidus said as he clapped his hands together. "Draco, I think you are lying to yourself. If you felt nothing then you wouldn't be having these dreams. You are still yearning for your father's approval."

"No. I'm not." Draco said leaning back in his chair and looked out the window.

"Draco our time is up, but I want you to go to the bookstore and find this book." Callidus scribbled down on a little torn piece of the note pad. "It's called _Dealing with the lost. _Read it it'll do you some good." He handed the piece of paper to Draco.

"Right. Goodbye." Draco rose quickly and walked to the door.

"Goodbye Mr. Malfoy!" Piper said leaning in her desk as he rushed by her.

Draco Malfoy looked down at the little scrap and in the top corner of it, as he walked, there was a small picture of a beetle, maybe a star, it was some sort of doodle, Draco couldn't tell.

Then he was gone.

**ooo**

Draco Malfoy stepped out of his own fireplace and was greeted by his mother.

"Draco! I've been wondering where you have been then I remember you had to see Charles today." Narcissa Malfoy jumped from the couch and wrapped her arms around her son. Finally after a few minutes his mother let go. "How was it?"

"Fine." He was still holding the torn piece of paper and gave it to his mother. "He told me to go read this book. It's a load of rubbish."

"Perfect! I was going to Diagon Alley anyways. Now we can go together." Narcissa told her son as she grabbed his arm.

"Mother, I really do have a lot to do. I don't have time-"

"Oh poo. Today you're spending the day with your mum!" She pulled him close and with a bang they were gone.

**ooo**

To say that Diagon Alley was busy was the understatement of the year. Voices were everywhere, people were everywhere. Witches and Wizards were bumping into each other with their shopping bags saying "Sorry" or "Get out of my way! There is a sale going on!" Children ran in and out of the bright shops beggin their parents for useless items, couples emerged from a dim lit restaurant down the cobbled street, and frazzled parents chased after their children. Everyone went on with their business until they saw Hermione Granger. They all smiled with a smile that said: "I'm sorry for your losses." Yet another thing she hated.

Hermione came out of the Leaky Cauldron a little surprised to see so many people in the morning. That didn't phase her though, she just had one thing on her mind: get to the book store without getting trampled on.

The book store was her safe haven besides the library, but she was in the area.

"Good morning Hermione!" Daniel the book store clerk said to her stressed out by all the people.

"Morning!" Hermione tried to say over all the voices

She walked around the shop for a while until she finally found an area not many people were in. She pulled a thick book from the shelf and slid down the wall setting her bag on the floor.

"Mum I really don't need to read this book. The guy is a quack and doesn't know what he is doing!" Hermione heard a familiar cold voice. Sure enough the one person she never missed came around the corner with his mother.

"Draco hun, this is good for you."

"No moth- Granger?" Draco said in mid sentence.

"Granger? Draco I- Oh Hermione Granger!" She said just as surprised as Draco.

"Uh. Hello." Hermione said reluctantly as she slid back up the wall. Her knees buckled as she turned to leave.

"Strange running into you twice in two, three days?"

"Sure." She kept her eyes down and tried to leave again.

"Wait!"

"What Malfoy?!"

"Don't get your pants in a knot. You have the book I need." Draco pointed to the book under Hermione's arm.

"There is more on the shelf right there." She nodded her head toward the section. "Why do you need this book?"

"No reason that is any of _your _business." Draco replied flippantly

Hermione handed the book over to Draco so she could just leave.

"Thanks." He said sharply. Draco looked down at a few pages noticing a few wet marks. He slammed it shut and saw a bright bag where Hermione had been sitting. "Wait! You left.." His voice faded as she walked through the door.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter((: Please Review**


End file.
